metalpunk_penpaper_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Klichusouquiqwejivtchpliqui`zroqwequisouklitchsiz
This is Klichusouquiqwejivtchpliqui`zroqwequsoulklitchsiz also called C34.P. A Planet in the klisoupfltchgivwed`souälösou planetary system. The name comes from the Language Chushizro and means DAEMONIUM COMEDIT (Devil Eating). It is 5.342 Billion years old. The most Intellegent beings on its surfice are the Humans and the wedzrochugiv`wedrsitchjiywed Geography C34.P.A is a mostly water based planet that has not many Plants on its surface. Because of its distance of the sun and other different factors it is a great place for living beings. Because of the 2 moons it has many Tsunamis that don´t effect the most of the intelligent life forms because the Cities are build mostly far about the water surface. It rains allot because of the planet Zigmaufop that has a really high humidity in its atmosphere and a fast circulation around the sun, so it gets really near to C34.P.A 3 times a year. Astronomy C34.P.A is the fourth largest planet in its planetary system. it is the second most massive and the only one in its system that has lifeforms on it. one year on this planet takes 290 days, or 10150 hours, or in earth day 422.7 days. This planet was born 3.435billion years before the zroölkchuzrorsi so its the 5th oldest planet in the system. Creation and History The planet was created through 3 moon of a giant gas planet that was destroyed by one of the first Demons out of the Crack. in the first billion years ice from asteroids, the moons and other remains of different planets melted and created the first oceans. after another billion and a half years the first one celled organisms emerge and started to populate. after 0.5 billion years they started to evolve into more celled organisms but because in this time the tectonic plates there splitted into 2 big plates they evolved completely differently. On the part that had more mountains and deserts on it they mostly evolved into bird like creatures but soon the fastest ones lost their feathers and got more resistant and scaly skin. On the other plate the creatures evolve into mammals because of the low temperatures and forests.they soon lost their hair to and even started to walk on two legs so they could hold things with their hands. The years past. They slowly evolve and soon the tectonic plates reached each other. the creatures evolved really fast and started to use materials, created civilizations and made languages but as the plates first came in contact a big earthquake happened, the äynplichursisou. Many died and it lasted 3 months. In this time traveller from both sides tried to find out where it came from. The reptiles and the humans found each other a war started. the first big war. it took hundreds of hundreds of years. in this whole time the learned new thing. expend empires. build weapons. Use technology. The war stopped with new technology and the Crack. Demons came on the planet and the humans and the reptiles had to work together. They made a new system to protect the planet and came in contact with extra terrestrial life forms. Through the Wars that came with the time and the attacks from outer space the planet became a dark, muddy, godless place. Countries There are 10 political countries. -Kron -Trech -Nord Lind -Lint -West Fro -Ost Fro -Imp -Süd Chrao -Mont Republica -Monarchus of Kinti Category:Locations